


hope’s lost at my door

by lickmyaesthetic



Category: Titans (TV 2018)
Genre: Dick’s a Mess, Drinking to Cope, Drunken Confessions, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Jealousy, Love Confessions, Mutual Pining, Requited Love, Secret Crush, bad at feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-13 15:41:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 12,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29156016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lickmyaesthetic/pseuds/lickmyaesthetic
Summary: And Dick didn’t want to be the one to ruin or interfere with that on account of his own feelings. It’s been so long since he’s seen her like this, it wouldn’t be fair if he was the one to take that away. She deserved to be happy more than anyone else that he knew even if it wasn’t with him.—where dick gets drunk to cope with his feelings
Relationships: Dick Grayson & Koriand’r, Dick Grayson/Koriand'r
Comments: 18
Kudos: 57





	1. Chapter 1

The loud music that plays through the speakers ricochet in his pounding ears. The balmy temperature in the loitered room increases, sodding the black shirt that was clad against his chest. He sits alone at the bar, chugging down his sixth shot of the night. His vision begins to blur, his words are slurring but he absentmindedly disregards the consequential effects that it will uphold over him later as he continuously takes shot after shot.

His coffee brown, clouded pupils gander over the rim of his glass as he brings it up to his parted lips and allows the bitter liquid to chisel him into a faded trance. Dick leers around the populous room, glancing at the inebriated club goers as they were dancing provocatively against each other or either engaging in jovial conversations. 

He knew that he was consuming more alcohol than needed and that he would unfortunately have to deal with the consequential affects of his drunken stupor afterwards. But, still he picked up the drink and easily chugged the bitter liquid down his throat.  


Wiping his mouth with the back of his hands, Dick gestures a hand airily waving the bartender down.   
  
The strawberry blonde who was occupied wiping down the bar counter and cleaning up the remnants of trash that was loitered around, glanced up at him after realizing that he was vying for her attention. Sighing softly, she wipes her hands onto the fabric of the black loose fitted apron that was tied around her waist before making her way over to him.   


“Yes?” She asks rhetorically, already well aware that he desired another shot of tequila. Though he wasn’t as drunk as some of the other attendees she could see that he was creeping along the precipice of inebriation.

She obtained the skill of knowing which customers were capable of holding their liquor. From the looks of it he wasn’t one of them. His head lulled side to side in a swaying motion, his eyes were brimmed red and were struggling to stay open.   


He looked a mess; disheveled and unkempt. From the sullen looked that lingered in his eyes she could tell that he’d had a bad day and was trying to numb that pain my drowning in alcohol.

She knew that feeling too well. 

He burped, wincing inwardly as a burning feeling throngs through the crevices of his body. He shudders through pain, picking up his glass and extending it towards her.

“I wan-‘nother one.” He mutters, words messily slurring together.   
  
The bartender purses her lips together in a thin frown as she guaged his current state. She couldn’t continue enabling him to drink when he was like this. They were allowed to deny services to customers who they believe were at their exceeding limit and although he wasn’t nearly as rancorous and rowdy as previous customers had been, she couldn’t sit here and indulge into his misery. 

Retrieving the shot glass from him, she moves it towards the mixing station out of his reach. “Do you have someone that can come pick you up?”   
  
Dick blinked at her, face twisting in an annoyed scowl. “I asked for another drink save the lecture. I don’t want to hear it.” He grumbled.   
  
The bartender rolls her eyes, completely unfazed by his sudden hostility as she had grown used to it from drunk customers. 

“Well, you’re not getting another one because you’re drunk. Too drunk to be making smart decisions right now.” She declares and Dick has to resist the urge of scoffing at her authoritative assertions.   
  
“That’s the point. I don’t _want_ to think about anything. I want to forget. So please, just spare the lecture and pour another drink.”   
  
She folds her arms beneath her chest as she heeds at him, staring in contemplation. She wasn’t going to give him anything strong, just something that would hold him over enough so that she could distract him.   
  
“Okay,” She nods her head, pushing herself off of the counter. “I’ll only do it _if_ you give me your phone so that I can call someone to pick you up after this.” She bargains, to which Dick now audibly scoffed.   
  
“You do know that I can just go to another bar right? One where they can continue giving me drinks instead of refusing to serve me.” 

The bartender shrugged, nonplussed by his challenge. “You could try. We bartenders all know each other around here and I could just call them up, give them a description of what you look like and tell them not to serve you.” It was a blatant fib, but she couldn’t allow him to sulk in his misery any longer.   
  
Dick was either to drunk or too annoyed to catechize the truth behind that statement because he conceded wearily in agreement. “ _Fine_.” He mutters abhorrently, reaching into his pocket to receive his phone. 

The bartender smiles in triumph at her coaxing. She retrieves the phone from him after he unlocks it before turning around to fix him a drink. She fixes the shot glass drink; consisting of only a small pour of liquor and the rest being diluted with club soda. The taste of it would be awful but luckily he’s too drunk to notice the difference. 

She scrolls through his call log, searching for an emergency contact. Her scrolling is interrupted by a flashing notification. At the top of his screen she sees an incoming message. 

“Someone named Kory just texted and asked where you were and if you were okay. They seem like they care about you, why don’t I call them?” Dick’s whole demeanor changed upon hearing the mention of Kory’s name rolling off of the bartenders tongue. His head snapped up, shoulders went taut, eyes widened. 

“Kory?” He asks, repeating her name. The bartender nodded, holding the phone up to show him the message. “No, no. I-don’t call her okay. S-She can’t see me like this.” His face flushed in chagrin at the mere thought of Kory walking in and spotting him like this; all pathetic and brooding.

He had already made a asshole of himself back at the loft earlier, when he made that very callus and snide comment about her current relationship with the psychologist that she was seeing.

He didn’t want her to witness him sulking in his melancholia. 

“Too late. I just sent her the address.” She says, sliding the phone back over to him.   
  
Dick’s eyes widened in horror. “ _What_?”

“Look,” She sighed, tossing the dry cloth that she used to wipe up a wet ring on the counter, aside. “She obviously cares about you enough to want to make sure that you’re okay. And you obviously like her otherwise you wouldn’t be so freaked about her seeing you like this. She was the only person to text to see if you were okay. She cares. _Let_ her.” With that, she bidded Dick a parting goodbye before trotting off to the other side of the bar to attend to other customers.   
  
Dick groaned as he drops his head in his hands. He can’t believe that Kory was about to witness him like this. He would get up and leave, make a abrupt departure before she arrives but he was too drunk and discombobulated to think, let alone move without stumbling over. 

_Fuck_. Maybe she was right, he had reached his excess and needed someone to assist him back home. He just wishes that person wasn’t the woman that he was secretly crushing on and was madly in love with. 

Miraculously, Dick managed to stagger his way towards the bathroom of the bar. He cleaned his sweat soddened face, splashing water onto it hoping that it would help him look not so––disheveled. He dried his face clean with a paper towel then made his egress from the bathroom. Walking back to his perched seat at the bar counter, he halts his movement mid-gait when he sees Kory.   
  
She’s standing in the middle of the room, her back’s facing him but he was able to recognize her without any hesitation. Her head shifted from left to right as if she was searching for someone, for _him_. 

He swallowed thickly, wiping his sweaty hands on the fabric of his pants. He really didn’t want her to see him like this but he had no choice. She was already here plus he really did need to get home. His head was throbbing and he was beginning to feel queasy at the malodorous smell that lingered around the room. 

Licking his dry lips, Dick inwardly mistered up enough courage as he sauntered over to her. Genially laying a hand on her shoulder so that he wouldn’t startle her, he leans close to her ear whispering her name. His cheeks flushed when she hastily turned around, her eyes widen in mirth. He’s surprisingly taken aback when she’s suddenly wrapping her arms around him and pulling him into a tight hug. 

He melts into the feeling of her body wrapped around his, he could smell the saccharine sweetness of her perfume lingering in his nostrils, filling his senses. Her chest pressed tightly against his almost leaving no room whatsoever for imagination. Her lips brush against his ear as she holds him; his face nuzzles against her neck as he breathes her fragrance in. 

They’ve hugged on a few occasions; mostly quick congratulatory hugs when either of them were successful in their training.   
  
But they’ve never hugged like this; so _intimately_ and god, Dick feels like he could almost cry at how perfect she feels wrapped up in his arms. 

“I was so worried about you. I’ve been calling and texting all night but you didn’t answer.” She says and a pang of guilt gnaws at him upon hearing the heavy worrying lilting in her voice. 

He had seen her name flashing across his screen numerous times throughout the night, phone buzzing with messages from her asking if he was okay and where he’s been. He ignored each of the notifications, too embarrassed from his behavior earlier and the way he reacted when Kory informed him that she had _another_ date with the psychologist tonight. 

Dick has never acted like that. He’s always been fairly content with himself and never perceived himself as a jealous person. 

But all of that hastily perished whenever it came to Kory. He felt an abhorrence inwardly seething in him when the psychologist appeared at the door, flowers in his hands, dressed dapper in formal clothing as he announced that he was there to pick Kory up for their date.   
  
What further added onto Dick’s anger? Seeing Kory walking into the front room looking absolutely beautiful. Dick had been sulking in the corner of the kitchen, mouth jutting downward in a frown like a petulant child, heart shattering into a million pieces as he watched Kory smile at her date in the same way she used to smile at him. 

The same smile that he foolishly assumed was only reserved for _him_. 

Too clouded by his emotions, Dick snatched his car keys off of the countertop and sulked out of the door needing to get away. 

He couldn’t just stand there and pretend to be happy about Kory’s date. He needed to get away, he needed something to help numb him from the pain. 

So he drove to the closest bar in the vicinity of their loft, deciding to drown his sorrows with bottles of booze. That was nearly four hours ago. He’d been sitting in the same spot all night, too embarrassed, too _hurt_ to go back home. 

He aches for her contact again when she detangles her arms from around his neck and stepped back to heed him in. It was obvious that she smelled the liquor seeping from his clothes and lingering on his breath. 

“Give me the keys. I’ll drive us back.” She says simply, extending her hand out.

He digs into his front pocket to retrieve the key and places them into her hands. It’s not soon before he’s trailing his feet along walking behind her in tow as they weaved their way through the crowd of dancing bodies, making their path to the front door. 

The sight of the dark van comes into view as soon as he steps outside. The alarm chirps twice as she unlocks it. She opens the door to the driver’s seat, sliding into the seat with ease. Dick follows suit, climbing into the passenger seat. 

—

The car ride’s quiet save for the soft hymn of the radio playing in the background on low while she drove. Dick kept his gaze focused to the left, looking out of the window purposefully avoiding Kory’s gaze. Through the reflection in the window he could see her sneaking a few glances over at him. 

They arrive at the loft nearly twenty minutes later. She turns off the ignition and retrieves the key, opening her door. From his view, Dick could see that she was approaching over on his side to help him out of the car. 

He climbed out, shutting the door behind him before she could make her way over to him. She didn’t appear to be fazed by his behavior as she still walked over to him and grabbed ahold of his forearm, carefully helping him as they made their way to the front door. Truthfully, he was glad that she helped him because his headache was impending and it felt like he was about to fall over at any minute.   
  
Her arm slipped around his waist when he inadvertently stumbled, nearly tripping over his feet and falling on his face. Her reflexes were quick and agile as she hoisted him up, leaning his body against hers. 

“Thanks,” He says, feeling so embarrassed by his sloppiness.   
  
She gives him a small smile as they proceeded forward. She held her grip around his waist as they entered inside of the building, making their way onto the elevator and pressed the number to their floor.

When they reach the level of their loft, carefully as she walked him over to the couch. He grunts lowly, nearly falling into the soft plushness of the sofa cushions when he sits down. 

Kory, standing athwart from him, pushed a loose piece of hair from her face as she looked down at him. “Do you want water or–?” 

He shakes his head, kindly denying her offer. His gaze lowers when she moves over and sits next to him on the couch. Her knee inadvertently brushed against his as she scoots closer. He can feel her staring intently at him; assessing, wondering. He doesn’t like it. Because with Kory she was easy at reading him. With others it was so easy for him to placate this facade and maintain this barrier of not letting anyone in. 

For some reason unbeknownst to him, he wasn’t as strong willed when it came to Kory. He was powerless, helpless when it came to her. Part of him like it because she challenged him in ways others didn’t. They often challenged each other through flirtatious rebuttals. The other part of him loathed it because of how quick he would succumb to her docility. 

He was never like this prior to meeting her. He was able to maintain this shielded wall that prevented people from prodding and getting him to let them in. 

Kory messed that up for him. 

She’s looking at him; sadness wears the features of her face, a frown’s adorned on her lips as she sat there gauging and assessing him. 

“Dick–” She begins, his name rolls off of her tongue, falls off of his lips almost like a prayer. His heart clenches at the soft sound of it. “What’s going on?” She questions innocently, noticing that the forlorn countenance that’s marring his face. 

She was easily able to assess that something was bothering him. As long as she’s known him he’s never gotten drunk like this before, and while he’s always been brooding, tonight he just looked downright _miserable_. The sight of Dick’s sadness upset Kory, she hated seeing him like this.   
  
Dick chuckles wryly as he shakes his head, muttering a low, “Nothing.” 

The frown on her face deepening as she folds her arms beneath her chest. She decided to prod further in her interrogation, immediately seeing through his facade.   
  
“Doesn’t look like nothing from where I’m sitting. It looks like something’s bothering you.” 

“And what exactly would be bothering me, Kory?” He challenges in a tone that’s more accusatory than he intends. He sighs softly, running a hand down his face in exasperation.

It wasn’t fair for him to be harboring this anger at her. They weren’t together. She was allowed to see or date anyone that she pleases, but that doesn’t stop the pain that slowly eats away at him. He couldn’t help but feel angry that this psychologist was now getting all of Kory’s attention, that he was the one kissing her lips and holding her in ways that Dick longingly _wishes_ he could. 

The only person he should be mad at is himself. Maybe if he wasn’t so afraid to tell her the truth––that he was so in love with her that it overwhelmed him at times––or if he wasn’t afraid of rejection then maybe he would be the one getting Kory’s kisses and holding her closely.

Her eyebrows pinch together and her mouth tuts upward, but she doesn’t respond in an equally inoculated tone. She just looks at him with that same worried expression. 

“Whatever it is, you can talk to me.” She says, assuringly, her hand reaches out to rest genially against his leg.

And _god_ does he wish he could just blurt out his declaration of love to her right here in this moment because the way she’s looking at him right now is only making it harder for him to resist the urge of kissing her. 

_She’s happy with him. Don’t ruin that for her_. His thoughts tormented in his mind, taunting him. And though he wants to tell her how he really feels, he relents in doing so upon realizing his taunting thoughts were right.   
  
Kory did seem happier these days, smiling more often than not way more than she’s ever smiled than when she was around him. She had started going out more, coming home at late hours after being out with her new boyfriend all night. He would hear her recalling the details of her dates to Donna and Dawn, he could practically hear the smile dripping through her voice as she reminisced on every single moment that they shared together. 

She was happy. 

And Dick didn’t want to be the one to ruin or interfere with that on account of his own feelings. It’s been so long since he’s seen her like this, it wouldn’t be fair if he was the one to take that away. She deserved to be happy more than anyone else that he knew even if it wasn’t with him. 

Swallowing thickly, he pushes all of those thoughts out of his mind as he gives her a feeble smile. It’s unconvincing and she notices the way it doesn’t reach his eyes.

“I’m fine, honestly, Kor. I just had a long day that’s all.” He shrugged in insouciance. “I should go wash up and get to bed. This headache’s killing me.” He rouses to his feet and began to hurriedly scurry off before she could pry and prod him further. If he sat there any longer, she probably would’ve been able to detect right through that bullshit fib he fed her. 

He’s in the hallway, halfway out of the living room when he turns around. “Thanks, for coming to get me.” He gives her one last small smile followed by a “good night, Kory,” before disappearing down the hallway and heading in the direction of his bedroom leaving her sitting on the couch confused and worried. 


	2. Chapter 2

He’s been inadvertently avoiding her all week. Okay, well, _maybe_ it was on purpose. He was just trying to give her space all while trying to adjust to the sullen reality that Kory had moved on and found her happiness with someone else. 

Truthfully, it was hard staying away from her especially considering that they lived together. He blatantly distanced himself as a way to give her the needed happiness that she deserved, not knowing that it would only hurt himself more in the process.   
  
He bypassed his time with training and exercising, the punching bag was a great way for him to express all of the pent up anger he had residing in him. He would never admit this out loud but sometimes he would imagine it as the psychologist’s face and release all that rage and aggression on it. 

He was currently in the training room, body planked out in a prone form as his hands were splayed firmly on the floor while he did push ups. His flush cheeks puffed out with each suspiring huff, salty sweat drenched his face and body, his hair was damp and sweat soddened as well.   
  
His attention was so focused on his workout that he didn’t hear the pattering sounds of Kory’s footsteps as she entered the room. The sight of her walking past him captured his attention. He cranes his neck upwards, looking to see that she had perched herself down onto the bench that was seated across the room.

Her arms folded across her chest as she narrowed a pointed glare at him. Dick paused mid-workout and gauged a piqued look at her.   
  
“What’s up? Is something wrong?” He curiously asks through each bough of his ragged breaths.

He wipes his his sweaty forehead with the back of his hand after he sits up in an upright seated position.

Kory raised her brow, tilting her head a little to the side as her lips pursed together in an unamused glower. Her fingers absentmindedly tapped against her arm.   
  
“I don’t know, Dick _is_ there a problem?” She avers pointedly, sarcasm lilts heavily beneath the snarkish timbre of her voice.

He’s seen this look on a few occasions; usually he’d been smart enough to not be on the receiving end of it because although she was incredibly sexy whenever she was upset, it was also equally terrifying. 

Kory had an effortless way if expressing her emotions through her facial expressions. And judging by the look she was currently giving him in addition to the sharp tone in her voice, it was apparent that she was upset with him about something. 

Dick’s face and mouth furrows in a confused frown. His eyebrows crease together in perplexity, feeling absolutely clueless to the hidden innuendo of her comment.   
  
He shrugged a shoulder half-heartedly as he shook his head. “No. At least, I don’t think so.” His answer mustn’t have been the response she was searching for because at this, she chuckled wryly as she shakes her head. 

“So there’s nothing wrong between us?” She questions again, in which he somberly shakes his head no again. “Alright then why have you been ignoring me all week then?” She accentuates in an accusatory tone, her gaze unwavering as she stared at him waiting for his response.   
  
Dick swallows as he diverts his gaze away. He was taken aback by her sudden confrontation. A nagging feeling of guilt began to accrue deeply inside of him at the pained and hurt expression that’s weening her face at the moment. With his eyes cemented onto anything but her face, Dick manages another shrug. 

“I haven’t been ignoring you. I’ve just been busy.” He fibs; and the excuse is so pathetic that he knows she saw right through his duplicitous facade. 

“Really? Because it seems like you’re only ‘busy’ whenever I’m around. You talk to everyone else except for me.”

Dick squeezes his eyes shut as he listens to her berating words. While he was purposefully ignoring Kory for the sake of her deserved happiness, all of it was hurting him as well. He longed to talk and be around her like they used to but Dick wasn’t sure he could compose himself. He was being tormented by his feelings all while having to sit on the sidelines and watch Kory fall in love with someone else.

He doesn’t know what hurts more: not talking to Kory or knowing that he was slowly losing her to someone else.   
  
Both. It’s most definitely both. 

Ever since he’s known her, she’s always been the person easiest to confide in. Sure Dick himself wasn’t always so expressive in vocalizing his emotions, usually tending to suppress them, but whenever Kory did manage to pry information out of him he always felt so at ease and comfortable talking to her.

He’s never had someone he could confide in prior to meeting Kory. Not having that at the moment was painfully killing Dick. There’s so much that he wishes he could say to her but he knows that it’s only wishful dreaming.   
  
He doesn’t look up to meet her eyes but he could practically hear the sadness reeling in voice, solemnity weaving through each of her words. 

She scoffs again, wry and humorless like the last time. “ _Wow_. So I’m the only one that gets the silent treatment and you won’t even bother telling me why?”

He sighs, deep and prolonged as he massages his fingers against his temple. “I’m not ignoring you, Kory––” He begins, but it immediately cut off by her snappishly offering her own words of rebuttal.

“Bullshit! You can’t even look at me now. It’s like you’re purposefully doing this to me, like you’re punishing me for something.” She accosted and at this Dick hastily lifted his eyes. 

_Woah_. Is that really what she believed? Surely that wasn’t at all what he intended. He thought that giving Kory space was a good thing. His plan had no devious undermining agenda in it whatsoever. 

He shakes his head vigorously, wanting to be quick in his reassurance. “What? No, Kory! I promise I’m not punishing you for anything. I just-” He sighs deeply again, this time humbly chewing on his bottom lip as he inwardly contemplated his next thoughts. “I’ve had a lot going on and I’ve been stuck in my own head while I’m trying to figure everything out.” He says, glancing up at her with sincerity weighing in his voice and face. 

He couldn’t have her believing that his behavior was a testament of something of her wrongdoing. No, this was all on him, his shitty timing and fear of rejection. 

At this answer she seems to deflate in her defensive haughty demeanor. Her face softens a bit and she unfolds her hands from underneath her chest. Her lips twist in a slight pout. 

“Everything okay?”   
  
Of course, leave it up to Kory to be concerned about his well-being even when she’s upset with him. She was always so caring. 

He nods vaguely. “Yeah I’m just figuring some things out. I’ll be okay, though.

She nods in tandem, sighing deeply in response as she forks her fingers through her hair. It’s styled differently this time as she was now sporting a jet black hair color with kinky curls billowing in a messy coif. He noticed the change earlier at breakfast when she appeared out of her room and walked into the kitchen. 

His mouth practically dropped on the floor at the sight of her. Dick doesn’t know how she had managed to make getting out of bed look so effortless while also still resembling a goddess, but she did it and it nearly had his knees buckling beneath him. 

“—Dick?” He blinked rapidly, shaking himself out of his inward reverie at the sound of Kory calling his name out trying to get his attention.   
  
“Yeah?” 

“I said that you know you can talk to me about anything. We’re still friends, right?” She asked with a raised brow. 

_Unfortunately_. “Always.” Dick replies with a small smile. 

Kory mimicked his smile in return as she places her hand onto her knees and pushes herself onto her feet. She kicks off her boots, absentmindedly tossing them aside before she steps forward onto the mat. She smirks mischievously at him.   
  
“Let’s go, Grayson.” She rolls her shoulders and stretches as she waits for him to join her. He only remains seated there, giving her a skeptical look.   
  
“What are you scared I’m going to hurt you?” She playfully teases, the smirk on her lips deepening.   
  
“No, but-” 

“But?”   
  
They’d never trained or sparred before. He was authoritative and stern whenever he was in training mode. (or as Donna and the kids liked to call him ‘bossy’). He always refrained from training with Kory because he didn’t want to inadvertently hurt her.   
  
She must’ve been able to decipher the insinuation behind his silence because she’s scoffing at him.   
  
“Oh _please_ tell me that it isn’t because you’re afraid of hurting me.” When he doesn’t answer, she shakes her head. “I feel sorry for you now, Grayson because your sweet albeit slightly misogynistic gesture has only fueled me more into wanting to fight you.”

But Dick’s hesitancy was still residing. “Kory,–” He’s cut off immediately but her suddenly kicking her foot against his lower torso. The gusto of it in addition to the powerful windup of her leverage caused Dick to fall back. 

He scrambled himself back up, looking over at Kory to see her smirking victoriously at him. “Still wanna talk or go you wanna settle this on the mat?” She teased again in a taunting manner. 

Dick succumbed, chuckling lightly as he rose to his feet. “Okay,” he steps onto the mat, taking his position athwart from her. “Just don’t take it personal when I beat you.” 

“A little cocky are we?” Kory muses. 

Dick shrugs, “I tried to warn you and save yourself from embarrassment but you asked for it.” 

“I’ll take my chances, Grayson.”   
  
They spent nearly a half hour sparring, which somehow turned into them play fighting. Dick had relented in going easy on Kory per her wishes but of course he didn’t fully use his agile combating tactics on her. Right now they were tousling on the floor, her scrambled beneath him, wriggling and giggling loudly as she tried to squirm herself free from his grasp. 

He’s halfway toppled on top of her while his hands pinned her wrists against the mat. His face was rested only a few inches away hers. He’s smiling widely, his heart swells at the sound of her heartfelt laughter filling his ears. 

“Do you give up?” He asks, looking down at her as she continues her unrelenting attempts of getting free. 

Kory grunts, biting on her bottom lip as she shakes her head. “Nope. And just so you know when I do escape I expect a fully cooked meal for dinner tonight as a payment for your disbelief.” 

“ _When_?” He reiterated, smirking down at her. “Now who’s the cocky one?” She only grunts in response as she continued to attempt to pry herself free. She sighed deeply in defeat as she stopped her movements. Before Dick could part his mouth open to teasingly gloat, he’s being distracted by Kory wrapping one of her long legs around his waist. 

She hiked it up further, nearly flushing herself against him. Dick gasps softly, taken aback by the sudden friction. While Dick’s distracted by Kory’s legs wrapped around him, she managed to twist her body from beneath him and free herself from his hold all while pinning him to the ground and hovering victoriously atop of him. 

The entire move was so quick and swift that it took him completely by surprise. 

Kory’s victorious retreat in escaping resulted into them switching positions; he was splayed beneath her, eyes wide and blown, chest heaving in sporadic contractions while she straddled his lap. Her legs were still wrapped tightly around him.

Her smirk was substituted into a wide smile as she began to gloat at her success. “I was thinking steak for dinner tonight.” 

But Dick was so distracted that he couldn’t even register what she was saying. Not only was Kory sitting on top of him like that, she was also sitting on top of his lap, _directly_ on top of it. He could feel her body against his through the flimsy thin fabric of his workout shorts. 

She was tossing her hair over her shoulder, still mindless rambling on not knowing the affect that she had on him.   
  
She was moving so much that her butt was chafing against his groin. The heated friction was causing his libido to accrue as well as the rigidness of his erection to stir against his thigh. 

Dick inwardly cursed at himself.   
  
He would be lying if he said that he hadn’t envisioned them in this very position numerous times in his dreams before, but the thought of Kory seeing and feeling his erection because of her sitting and wiggling on his lap made Dick blush furiously. 

He’d be so embarrassed if that happened. Luckily, it wasn’t at its full taut bulge yet but with the way she was still seated and moving on him it seemed that he would be at a full boner in no time. 

He couldn’t risk that. 

He needed to get her off of him before he ends up with his cock straining against his underwear. He whimpered softly and pursed his lips tightly when she leaned forward. He felt the graze of her butt teasing against his half chub again.

He _really_ needed her to get off of him. 

“Uh, Kor-” He groans, trying to compose himself. She stopped talking and looked down at him. She really wasn’t making this easier. “I should go shower.” 

“Oh, right!” She slides off of his body and stands to her feet.

When she’s finally off of him, Dick could see that his bulge was now visible through his shorts. He hurriedly stands to his feet and turns away from her, hoping and praying that she didn’t catch sight of it. 

“I’ll see you later.” He quickly calls out, scurrying off before she could speak.   
  
He really needed to get this situated.   
  
\- 

After a long and much needed shower, Dick exited from the bathroom and sauntered down the hall into his bedroom to get dressed. The towel wrapped loosely around his waist, water droplets dribbled onto the floors as they dangled from his hair. He’s standing in his bedroom with his back facing the door as he stood in front of his dresser rummaging through the drawers for something to wear. 

A knock at his bedroom door captures his attention. Dropping his towel and hurriedly slotting his legs through his plaid boxers, Dick approaches the door.   
  
He opens it to see Kory standing on the other side. She’s dressed in different clothing, having rid herself from her casual attire to a formal all black dress. Her curls are pulled into a sleek ponytail that frames the features of her angular face. 

“Hi.” She greets, stepping inside of his bedroom and sitting herself down at the edge of his bed. 

Dick slides on a pair of sweatpants along with a long sleeved shirt, shrugging it over his head. He runs the towel over his damp hair. “Hey, you going somewhere?” He questioned heeding in her apparel. She looked awfully dressed up just for dinner at home. 

She nodded, giving him a sad smile of remorse. “Yeah, I forgot that Todd invited me to this charity banquet with him a few weeks ago. It’s tonight so that means I’m-”

“–gonna have to rain check on dinner.” Dick finishes somberly, in which she nods her head. He tries to not let the disappointment show on his face. He masquerades a genial smile on his face as he nodded his head in understanding.

“It’s fine; you go out with your boyfriend and have fun. We’ll do dinner some other time.” 

Kory’s facial expression still weens one of disbelief and trepidation. Dick just hopes she couldn’t see through his facade.   
  
“I’m sorry.” 

He shakes his head. “Don’t be.” 

They stand there in silence looking across at each other, each wearing different expression hidden within a deeper meaning, but similar thoughts circulated their minds. 

Neither one had the courage to say what they truly felt. 

After standing in silence for what seemed like an eternity, Kory popped her cherry red colored lips as she slowly stood to her feet again. 

“Well, I should get going. I wouldn’t want to keep him waiting.”   
  
Dick only nods, not trusting his mouth to utter anything coherent at the moment. He wants to tell her how he feels, how she makes him feel. He wants to tell her to stay here with him, that Todd’s not the right person for her. He wants to tell her that he’s been helplessly in love with her for a while now and that that love only grows every second of every day. 

But he doesn’t. 

He just stands there stuck with his feet cemented in the same spot in the middle of his bedroom floor while Kory brushed past him to make her exit. 

He calls out after her. She stops walking and turns around to face him. 

Dick stands there indulged in the silence for a few seconds before finally saying, “You look beautiful.” He whispers softly. 

The genuine sincerity and enamor that fleets the features of his face causes Kory to smile softly. 

“Thank you.” She responds, giving him one last smile before eventually walking off. 

He remains standing there after she leaves, trying not to think about his heart shattering in a million pieces. 


	3. Chapter 3

He tries to distract himself. He went back in the training room to try to get his mind off of the fact that it was nearing three o’clock in the morning and Kory had yet to return home. He tried watching television and playing one of those games that always had Gar seated in front of the tv screen mindlessly playing for hours but nothing seemed to work. 

All he could focus on was the minutes on the round clock that was perched on the wall watching time tick by.   
  
He held his cellphone in his hand, the screen was settled on his contact list as his thumb tentatively hovered over Kory’s contact information. He chewed on his bottom lip in contemplating, inwardly debating if he should call her or not. 

He didn’t want it to seem like he was being intrusive or invasive in anyway, but he was worried. She’s never been out at this late of an hour. 

Eventually, Dick conceded and succumbs to his worries as he pressed the call icon Kory’s name and brought the phone up to his ear. He doesn’t care what she thinks, he needed to know if she was okay. He inhaled a shaky breath as he waited patiently, listening to the sounds of the line trilling in his ears. His fingers tapped against his thighs in a staccato rhythm while he still waited. 

He sighs deeply in defeat when he received her voicemail. Was she ignoring him or was she purposefully not answering because she was too busy having fun on her date? He inwardly catechizes, making Dick scoff abhorrently at himself.   
  
He needed to reel in on the jealousy and accusations, it wasn’t fair. He was supposed to be happy for Kory and her new relationship.

That was a hard challenge considering the fact that he was still sulking and secretly pining over Kory, wishing that he was the one that was in the relationship with her instead of the doctor. 

He decides to send her a quick message, his fingers hastily and deftly moved across the screen of his phone in a swift motion as he typed the words into the message bubble, asking if she was okay.   
  
_Now I know how she felt_. He thinks, recalling back on the other night when he was at the bar and Kory was the one texting and calling him all night worrying over his safety. 

The sound of the camera whirring by the front entrance of the elevator suddenly catches Dick’s attention. There was a sound notification that was installed into the security system to alert whenever there was someone at the door or in the vicinity of the loft. 

He immediately rouses to his feet and clambers over to the system as he assumes that it was Kory finally returning back home from her date. 

His assumptions were correct as he looked at the small screen on the camera system to see Kory. What he didn’t anticipate was to see Kory and Todd standing there together, conversing so intimately and laughing. 

Her face was turned away from the camera but Todd’s was visible. He was smiling, widely, and the way he looked at Kory so softly made Dick’s stomach sourly churn in jealousy. 

Their conversation only lasted for a few more minutes before they parted ways with a goodbye hug. Dick noticed the way they remained in the embrace for a long time as if they were savoring the moment of solitude. Todd’s arms were wrapped around Kory’s waist as he pulled her closer. 

Dick knows he should probably avert his eyes away as this was being invasive of a personal moment between them and it was doing nothing except adding onto the pain and heartbreak that he was already enduring, but he didn’t. His eyes just remained cemented on the screen, watching, spectating as Kory pulled away and pecked a kiss against Todd’s cheek. 

He swallows the thick lump that’s formed at the hollow juncture of his throat and squeezes his eyes shut, feeling a sense of immense regret that he didn’t look away sooner. 

He looks at the screen to see that Todd had left and that Kory was now standing by the entrance of the door punching in the pin code to access permission to enter. Dick somberly walks away, needing to clear his mind and try mend his broken heart of what he’d just witnessed. 

He decided to go up to the roof––the place where he’s sought refuge for tranquility and peace of mind numerous times before whenever he needed space to think. It’s also the place where he and Kory shared many intimate and private conversations. It was their escape for quiet and peace, away from everyone in the house where they could just be alone. 

Dick feels alone more than ever as he steps outside onto the roof, the frigid November air briskly wafts through the flimsy material of the pullover sweatshirt that he’s wearing, sending a chill of goosebumps up his arms.   
  
Walking further onto the roof, he stands at the near edge looking out at the scenery of the nighttime.   
  


\- 

Kory sighs softly as she steps off of the elevator and makes her way through living room and down the hall to her bedroom. She pushes the door open as she shrugs out of her tan trench coat, sliding it off of her shoulders before absentmindedly tossing it onto the bed.   
  
A tired yawn falls from her lips, translating the exasperation that she felt. She was spent after sitting through a long night of listening to Todd and the rest of his psychologist friends talk about their jobs. 

The night was longer than she initially presumed it would be. After the banquet, Todd took her out for a walk in the park to conclude the evening of their date.

She enjoyed their date. She liked Todd, he was a nice person, beautiful to look at and easy to talk to. But through the entire night she’d been distracted with someone else on her mind: _Dick_. The whole night she was with Todd all she could think about was Dick and the moment they shared in his bedroom earlier that day.   
  
Something about the way he looked at her felt _different_ than the other times. It made her start to wonder the deciphered meaning behind that intense look. 

As her mind wandered on Dick, she suddenly remembered receiving the missed calls and text messages from earlier. Her curiosity is piqued as she wonders if he was still awake. Making an egress from her bedroom into the hallway, she walks down the hall and turns to the right where Dick’s bedroom was.   
  
She sees there’s no light on which was usually an indicator that he was asleep. She decided to knock anyway. 

“Dick?” She calls out, in a sotto voce not wanting to wake everyone else in the house. When she didn’t receive an answer, she gently pushed the door open to his bedroom only to see that the bed was perfectly made as if no one had slept in it. 

Furrowing her arched eyebrows in confusion, she closes the door behind her as she begins to wonder where he could be. The revelation suddenly dawns upon her seconds later. She grabs her jacket off of her bed before making her way up to the roof. 

Just as suspected, she sees Dick there on the roof his hands are slacked in the front pocket of his jeans and his shoulders are slumped slightly in solemnity. Kory opens the door to the roof and steps outside, getting hit with the chilled winter winds as she suddenly approaches.   
  
“It’s cold out. Why aren’t you inside?” She asks, tightening her jacket around her body as she burrows herself further into the warmth of the material.   
  
He shrugs, vaguely, as he kept his eyes directed ahead of him. “Needed to clear my head.” He answers meekly in a monotonous tone. He brings a hand up, sheepishly rubbing at the back of his neck as he ponders out loud, “How was your date?”

Kory notices the distinguishable shift in his tone, going from a tired insouciance to a piqued interest. It was now Kory’s turn to shrug her shoulders. “It was fine. All the psychologist talk kinda bored me but the food was good.” She responds in which Dick only hummed and nodded his head in retort. 

“Must’ve been more than just fine. You were out all night.” He condemns casually. _Stop while you’re ahead, Dick_. He hears his subconscious forewarn him in caution. He ignores it and continued to prod anyway. 

She could hear his tone teetering on the precipice of imputation. His demeanor was sheltered and he was avoiding making eye contact with her again. She could tell that something was wrong yet again. This must’ve been about her accidentally missing his calls earlier. 

She knows how worried she was when he was out all night, he must’ve felt the same way. 

“I mean it was as exciting as you expect a banquet to be.” She surmises with a shrug, “Sorry about missing your call earlier. I turned my phone off while we were there. I didn’t want the noise distracting everyone.” She explained but even after her explanation she noticed that he was still upset.

“How was your night? Everything okay with the kids?” 

He didn’t respond verbally, only gestured a simple head nod of confirmation.

“Okay,” She sighs, her tongue clicking against the roof of her mouth. “What about you? Earlier you seemed okay but now you’re being weird again. Did something happen?”   
  
_Other than me having my heartbroken while watching you with some other guy? No, nothing happened_. “I’m fine. Everything’s fine.” He lies, and he has uttered these two words so much these past few days that it’s almost become his mantra.   
  
Kory chuckles, seeing right through the masquerading lie that he’s placating.

She nods her head. “That would be believable if I didn’t know you and how you are when something’s bothering you, which something is because you’re acting the same way you did earlier when you lied and said everything was fine.” She accosted accusatorially, having grown completely tired of Dick’s lying. 

Things have never been this way between them before; so hostile and awkward. Usually, he would confide in her whenever there was something nagging at him, granted it took a little coaxing to get him to open up, but eventually in the end he would always confide in her.   
  
Now it seemed as if he was hesitant on telling her the truth behind his recent sadness and it was killing her to know that he felt like he couldn’t talk or confide in her anymore. 

“I meant what I said about you being able to talk to me, Dick.” She says in a genuine sincerity.

He was trying so damn hard. He was trying to be happy for Kory, but it felt like his heart was getting stomped on every time he thought back on her and Todd’s intimate embrace earlier. 

Was he being fair? _No_. 

Was he harboring unjust anger and unveiling it onto her when he could just be honest and tell her how he truly felt? _Yes_.   
  
But did he know how to do that without the fear of ruining their friendship or making things awkward between them if her feelings weren’t reciprocated? _No_.

So all he could continue to do was pretend. 

“Nothings’ wrong, Kory. I keep telling you that I’m–”

“If you keep saying that you’re fine I’m going to scream.” She says, anger beginning to rise within her. She’s at her wit’s end with him pretending and pushing her away without even giving her a reason of why.   
  
Maybe she shouldn’t be pushing him so hard to talk about his feelings, but something inside of her knows that there’s a deeper reason for his shunning behavior towards her and she wanted to get to the reason behind it. 

“If this is about the kids or me not being around much to help-” 

“I’m more than capable of keeping the kids under control.” 

She sighs exasperatedly and wearily throws her hands in the air. “Then what is it? What could possibly be the reason to make you so upset with me?” 

His jaw clenches as he squeezes his eyes shut. It broke his heart hearing the pain seething in her voice as she pleaded to him. It broke him even more knowing that he was the reason behind that pain. 

“I’m trying, Kory, so fucking hard.” He whispered, shaking his head in defeat as he opened his eyes and looked over at her. She’s looking back at him with a frown furrowing her face, confusion etches along the surface. 

She’s seen him hurt, angry, upset and confused, all before. But she’s never seen him so... _heartbroken_ like this. 

“Trying hard to do what?” She asks softly, watching as his eyes now lulled a forlorn look. 

Running a hand tiredly over his face, Dick shrugs as a wry and humorless chuckle emanates from the back of his throat. 

“Pretend like I’m happy.”   
  
“Why are you pretending to be happy?” She posits in curiosity. He’s quiet for a moment as he stands there battling his contemplation. 

She stands there, quiet, looking, waiting for him to speak again. 

A minute passes before he starts talking again. “What else can I do? I see you and you’re smiling so much and talking about how happy you are. If I tell you-” He stops talking mid-sentence, cutting himself off before he could reveal too much.   
  
Kory feels her heartbeat pulsating erratically against her chest. Anxiousness reels her in. “If you tell me what?” She’s tired of the discreetness, of the hidden innuendo behind his words. She wants to know the truth. “If you tell me _what_ , Dick?” She reiterated again, this time taking a preemptive step towards him.   
  
She continues to approach him until she’s closed the distance between them. She’s standing directly in front of him now, and she could detect the pain and sadness reflecting heavily through his countenance at this closer view of his face.   
  
His eyes are diverted down to avoid her gaze, afraid that if she looked at him too long and hard that she would be able to detect all of his hidden secrets that he so desperately wishes he could reveal to her. 

“I’m not good at a lot of things; dealing with feelings is one of them. Growing up, Bruce never taught me how to approach them or express them so I kept everything in instead. I thought I’d done a good job at that until you came around,” He jokes dryly, biting numbly on his bottom lip.

“Now, I just feel things whenever I’m around you and it’s like I can’t control them or say them out loud because if I do then it changes everything and I-I don’t want to lose you, Kory,” Dick’s eyes flicker up to hers, finally, _finally_ meeting her gaze and she feels her breath hitch softly at his unwavering stare and words, her heart swells at his sentiment. 

She reaches for his hands and intertwines their fingers. The contact of their skin causes her stomach to flutter. Albeit it’s cold outside, the feeling of Dick’s slender and callused fingers sends a pooling warmth through Kory’s body.

“You’re not going to lose me, Dick.” She expressed, proffering their conjoined hands with a gentle squeeze of assurance.

She smiles softly at him but the smile quickly wavers when she hears him sullen murmur a retort of: “I already did.” 

It doesn’t take her long to come to the realization of what this was all about. The weird behavior towards her, the discrete comments, him distancing himself from her. It all started to make sense.

“Dick,” She laments in a somber tone. 

He shakes his head as he shrugged a shoulder half-heartedly. He untangles their intertwined fingers and runs them through his hair. He attempts to wan a smile but it falls weakly from his lips, jutting downward in a frown. 

“You’re happy and that’s all that matters to me.”

It’s cold as hell outside. Chilled shivers are running down her spine and she knows that they should go back inside soon but she couldn’t go anywhere until this unspoken thing between them was settled. 

“What about you? You think that I like seeing you like this? I don’t want you putting whatever happiness you think I have over your own, Dick. You deserve happiness too.” She could feel herself becoming overwrought with a giddy nervousness, her emotions were piqued at an all time high.   
  
Dick’s mouth parts open to form a rebuttal, but it quickly closes as a sudden realization dawns upon him. He blinks up at her, “ _Think_?”

He noticed that she used the words as assumption to his statement instead of cementing her happiness with Todd. There’s naivety weighing in his voice as he posits the question to her, desperately hoping that his ears weren’t playing deceiving tricks on him.

“A-Are you saying that you aren’t...”  
  
Kory’s nerves are erratic. She inhaled softly trying to calm her shaky nerves. 

She shakes her head. “I was only with him because it was fun and he was a distraction from everything that was going on in my life but I realized that I didn’t like him in the way that matters. I liked his company and the way he made me feel. It really shitty and wasn’t fair to keep dragging him along, so I ended it with him tonight. He took it better than I thought and agreed that while our short lived relationship was fun, it was only ever just that. There were no feelings between us on my side. I was too busy thinking about someone else.” She confessed, looking up at him as he stared at her with wide eyes.   
  
She liked Todd, but truthfully, her heart wasn’t in it in the same way that his was. His feelings were stronger, way stronger than hers were and it just wasn’t morally right for her to continue the relationship when she knew her heart belonged to someone else. 

There had always been this unspoken thing between her and Dick that started the moment they met. They’d flirt and even hooked up twice, but it never exceed beyond that.   
  
Part of the reason why is because they were both afraid. What they had between each other was good and if they decide to tread into the relationship aspects of it there was no telling what would occur. Not to mention the fact that neither one of them were good at relationships.

The fear of their inability of maintaining a stable relationship was a primary reason why Dick and Kory never acted upon their feelings for one another. They were afraid that things wouldn’t work out and it would cause a shift between everyone in the house. 

But Kory was tired of shying away from her feelings. She knew how she felt about him and she wouldn’t let that go unnoticed anymore. 

“You’re the person that I want to be with, Dick.”

Dick’s standing there stuck, trying to process all of this at once. There’s so much that he wants to say, but his mind was still jumbled from hearing her say that she felt the same way as him.   
  
So instead of saying anything, he steps forward and cupped her face within his hand. She shivers at the coldness of his palm but continued to rub her face against it, trying to gouge some semblance of warmth. He wraps an arm around her waist, pulling her forward.

His forehead drops, resting against hers. Their breathing is soft as they look into each other’s eyes.

He leans down slightly, brushing his cold lips against hers. He almost pulls away when she whimpers at the harshness but she grabs ahold of his neck and pulls him back in for a deep, savoring kiss. 

The faint taste of wine is passed back and forth between them as it’s fresh on Kory’s lips. His insistent mouth is pampering against hers, heeding it with delicate but vigorous kisses.   
  
Her tongue slots slyly over his lower lip, parting it open for better access. Dick widens his mouth, ravishing in the taste of her.

They part after a while to catch their breaths. His thumb traces along her ample cheek bone. He flutters his eyes open and stares down into her eyes, the softness of her brown eyes meets his and he feels his heart soaring against his chest. 

“I’m in love with you, Kory Anders.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this was so damn angsty????


	4. Chapter 4

They stumbled their way into Dick’s bedroom, their mouths were a mesh of lips with light hearted giggles erupting from them as they made their way down the hallway and into his room, closing the door behind them.

They made their way over to his bed, seated at the edge with their mouths never retracting. Dick pulled away slightly, his eyes stared at hers with a smoldering warmth that made her feel overwhelmed with enamor. 

Their breathing slows, transitioning into soft pants. She feels an avid shiver run down her spine, body aching in a wanton desire, goosebumps prickle her skin when she sees his lidded eyes hastily flicker down to her lips then slowly lift up to meet her gaze again. 

“Kory,” He whispered, his raspy, deep-baritone voice cracked a bit as her name fell off his lips in a litany. 

She responds instantaneously, her body reflectively answers to his call as her face begins to move towards his. He meets her halfway, his large hand reaches up to cradle the side of her face as he tilts her face towards his. 

The smell of her citrusy fragrance is intoxicating as it clouds his senses.

Their lips brushed lightly against each other’s the feeling was so soft and faint it seemed as if they hadn’t kissed. Dick whimpered softly, wanting, _needing_ more of her. He leaned in again, lacking any suave preamble and sought his hungry lips after her in an insistent kiss. 

Kory reciprocates his ravenous onslaught, kissing him with her own vigor. Dick kissed her deeply, moving his pliant lips with a feverish tandem along hers. He nips teasingly at her bottom lip, tugging at it within the grasp of his teeth before soothing his tongue over it.  
  
Their mouths part with a soft, wet sound when they retract. Dick’s lips are cherry red and completely kiss-swollen when they pull away. His eyes are lulled over, mind hazy. He breathes ruggedly trying to subside the erratic beating of his heart. 

“I love you.” He says, the words easily slipping off of his tongue, his gaze looming a soft warmth as his eyes met hers.

She blinks, the corners of her mouth instinctively pulling into a smile as she gandered at the boy who owned her heart.

Leaning forward, Kory presses her mouth against his, languidly moving their wanton mouths in a lazy tandem. “I love you, too.” She whispers softly, the weight of her words embedding the same heartfelt sincerity as his.

They kissed again, softly, tenderly. She succumbs to his onslaught again, keening softly into his mouth when she feels the pressure of his tongue against hers, wrestling in a game of dominance.

She could feel the moist wetness of her heavy tongue lubricating his lower lip. She hums in content at the taste of his sweet mouth moving lazily along hers.

Kory scoots closer, their knees brushing lightly in the movement. She moved her perched hand that rested on his thigh upward, raffishly moving it closer to the apex of his upper thigh.

Her small hand proceeded it’s salacious path upward onto his thigh, until it reached its desired destination. She could feel the rigid outline of his hardened erection, curling snugly against his thigh. He swallows thickly, inhaling a soft breath when she eased the zipper of his pants down. She watches him, underneath the curly wisps of her eyelashes, his cheeks were a flushed, rosy, pink color, lips were perfectly red and kiss swollen. 

Kory pulled the zipper further down, still heeding tentatively at his reaction. He groans lowly, body avidly shuddering in a desperate need as she shimmies the pants over his hips. He lifts his hips slightly off of the bed to assist her, pulling the pants down until they pooled around his ankles, absentmindedly kicking them aside afterwards. 

Their hands worked in a tandem as he shrugged out of his shirt, tossing it somewhere along in the forgotten mix of his pants.

Kory bit at her lower lip as she appreciatively roved her eyes over his body; the taut muscles on his chest glistened under the warm hues of the moonlight that poured throughout the room, his physique was lean, not too strawny, not too bulk. His boxers snugged loosely around his hips, revealing the slight dip between the juncture of his lower abdomen and the beginning of his pelvic bone. 

His legs were pale, from months of being neglected from the sun. His fluffy, tousled brown hair was messily strewn across his head. A loose piece that was damp from his nervous sweat, matted against his forehead. His cheeks, plush and colored with a pretty pink blush under the gauze of her smothering scrutiny. He looked deliciously irresistible. 

She loved seeing Dick like this; so soft and shy. It was rare for anyone to ever see him like this. It’s almost like it was only reserved for her.

Her fawning over Dick is interrupted by him gently pushing her shoulders so that she was falling backwards onto the plush mattress. He sat on his knees at the edge of the bed as he grabbed ahold of her ankle, he smirked sheepishly at her as she unhooked the latch on the back of her heel and tossed it aside doing the other heel afterwards. 

Kory feels her body thrumming in need, desperately aching for skin-to-skin contact.

His hand glides up her bare thigh, hiking up the fabric of her dress so that it’s now pooling around her waist. The thin, laced material of her meshed thong comes into his view as he parts her legs open. 

Her breath hitches and body shivers when he teased a finger against her clothed covered slit. 

“Dick,” She careened breathlessly, using that forewarning tone that he knew all too well.

He grunted, his deft fingers moving in a hurried haste as he began to rid tug the meshed fabric thong that covered her ass, over her curvaceous hips and down her legs. Kory assists him, shimmying her black laced underwear over her hips, allowing  them to fall to the floor with a soft thud.  


She pulled the dress over her head, that too absentmindedly found its way on some surface of his bedroom, leaving her splayed out beneath him.   
  
Her body resembled a goddess as she laid there completely nude beneath him. 

His ogling of appreciation of her body was interjected by Kory grabbing ahold of his shoulders and pulling him down for another kiss. Her lips sought his, kissing him intently, hungrily. She wrapped an arm around his waist and tugged him closer. His arms trembled at the feeling of his pelvis chafing against the proximity of her wanton sheath. 

She claps his face within the grasp of her hands and tugged his head forward, pulling him close into a deep kiss. She keens into his mouth, breath hitches a bit when she feels his swollen girth prodding through his boxers and pressing against her apex. Her body twitches at the delicious contact. “Dick,”

He moves his lips insistently along hers, kissing her with an insatiable vigor, sucking on her wet tongue, tugging at the plushness of her bottom lip. Kory’s mind feels dizzy, her body ached for his touch. Her pert nipples harden, he could feel the swollen nubs pressing against his flattened chest. His hand ghosts over her tender breast, squeezing and fondling as a hymn of moans rings through his ears. 

His large hands are touching, squeezing, fondling every inch of her body that he can reach. Dick groaned upon feeling the moistened wetness of his arousal seeping through his boxers. 

“Need you, _now_.” She huffs, impatiently. 

He feels it too, the same insatiable desire that’s reflected in the way she’s currently looking at him. 

His cock twitches against his thigh at Kory’s demands. Propping the weight of his body onto his elbow, he lifted off of her so that he was able to tug his boxers off. Flicking them aside elsewhere, he shifted his body again, upholding his weight on his elbow so that he was now hovering over her.

-

She bites on her lip and watches, spectating how he aligned himself at her center and gently began to ease himself inside of her wanton warmth. Kory’s mouth hangs agape, the pain is sharp as he stretches her whole. He continued to fill her until he was pressed against her hilt, he paused, waiting and allowing her time to adjust. 

Dick’s thrusts were languid, unrelenting and sinew. He sloshed sounds of her dewy, slicked folds while his rigid cock thrusted deftly inside of her nearly spurs both of them to their precipice.

Kory moans softly, feeling him shifting his hips, going deeper, _harder_. Dick murmurs an inward profanity as he feels her wanton cunt gently quivering around his swollen cock. 

His forehead falls to her shoulder.

Kory tilted her head to kiss Dick’s cheek where his face was pressed into her shoulder. He was burning, his warm breaths coming out in puffs against her collarbone, his forehead fire against her neck.  


She carded her unoccupied hand in his soft curls, slightly damp with sweat, and tugged. Dick let out a high, wordless moan.

Kory groaned and pulled his head up, gently, with the hand still in his hair. Her mouth latched onto his exposed neck, sucking delicately at his soft skin. Dick’s back arched into it, gasp after gasp, moan after moan leaving his mouth in hot breaths.

Her mouth left Dick’s neck and she leaned up and kissed his cheek, his chin, his left eyelid before kissing him deeply, open-mouthed, cutting off his unevened gasps.

Kory pulled away and a broken moan escaped her mouth, her bottom lip caught briefly between his teeth.

She stretches her legs further, giving him a perfect view as he slowly extracted himself out of her swollen hollow and teasingly rubbed the head of his tip along the slicked slit of her folds. Kory’s eyes rolled to the back of her head, she bit down on her lip while he pressed a thumb against the center of her milky apex. 

“ _Ooh_ ,” Her mouth slants agape, her eyes softly flutter while her hips roll in tandem along the slightly calloused skin of his forefinger.

Dick’s fingers deftly pinched, curled and teased at her sensitized pink flesh, unrelentingly pressing deeper inside of her, causing her to croak a loud gasp.

Kory whimpers once she felt his fingers abandon her sticky warmth, he breathes heavily as his lips feverishly nibbled at her neck.

“I love you,” He whispers, momentarily halting his movements so that he could gaze into her heavy lidded eyes. “So damn much.” He repeats, with the emphasization of it weighing the same amount of sincerity as prior. 

He’ll keep saying it until he makes up for all the times that he quietly wished he did. 

Kory drew in a quick breath, her throat grows heavy, her teeth are gnawing at the plush skin on her bottom lip again–– she could feel the ridges of his cock chafing against her skin while he pressed heavily inside of her. One hand was planted firmly on the bed while the other tightly gripped at her hips; she flushed herself closer, nearly molding her body against his. 

Their chests pressed tightly against each other’s her bouncy one against his flattened one, her legs enveloped around his waist, she stretches her inner thighs and grounds her hips downward, they moan in unison. He could feel her quivering, almost at the edge, nearly at her precipice.

Dick goes slower and drawls deeper, much to her delight, emphasizing his emotion with every upright stroke of his hips.

Dick grunted upon feeling his lower abdomen clench, his face flushed a scarlet color as his breath hitched. He could tell that he was already on the cusp of his orgasm. Needing to seize Kory to her arousal first, Dick spread her legs further, crooking a hand underneath her thigh as he pulled her already working hips closer to his. 

He hastens his own thrusted efforts, putting her on this impenetrable high, filling her with this ecstasy that is impossible to replicate because it’s just him and her in this moment, like they’re suddenly only the two people in the world.

And Dick swears he could get inebriated just off of this, off of _her–_ – the way her body responded to his touch, her breathy moans, the sheen of sweat that glistening on her beautiful brown skin, her scent seeping in the air and filling his senses, the sight of her curvaceous body, the supple cupping of her breasts bouncing, the contorted look of pleasure that twisted on her face while they made love. 

Gripping her hips, he lowers his head and meets her for another kiss, “God, Kory.” He mouths, as she positioned a full body roll. 

“Right there!” She cries in appraisal. Kory pulsates tightly around him. His arms tremble, his eyes pinned down at her with the weight of his stare and she opened herself to his onslaught, her body shuddering, as she comes apart, gasping and completely spent. 

Dick continued to fuck her through the aftershocks of her orgasm, rutting his hips until she was boneless. He slumps forward and groans when he spills over her thighs. He breathes heavily in her ear, murmuring a sheepish apology for the mess. His face is completely flushed when he pulls away, his hair sodden with sweat. 

He rests atop of her, still fighting to stabilize his breathing. Beneath him he could feel Kory’s chest still heaving erratically too. When his cock finally softens he eases it out of her with a soft pop then flops down on the bed next to her. He crooks an arm behind his head as his eyes flicked upward at the ceiling. 

They’ve only ever made love two times before but something about this time felt different, more _emotional_. Like all of the pent up emotions and unresolved tension between them spurred them on and incited them into this carnal love making session.

“Are you okay?” She questions out loud as she peers over at him.   
  
He nods his head, smiling sheepishly. He moved over and wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her flush his against his chest. His mouth hovers over her forehead as he placed a gentle kiss there.   
  
“I’m perfectly fine.” Dick mutters and this time, he actually means it. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FIN.


End file.
